


Swimsuits and Sundresses

by LaceLilies



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 15:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceLilies/pseuds/LaceLilies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fic: Cuddling and playing with hair, Belarus/Seychelles. Seychelles and Belarus just spending some time together at Seychelles' place, and making plans for their evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swimsuits and Sundresses

Michelle sat down on her sofa, brought her legs up close to her, and pulled the skirt of her dress down to cover them up a little more. She shivered before grabbing for a small blanket that had been folded up and placed on the sofa earlier. It was a bit cold inside her house with the air conditioning running almost at full blast, since Natallia had a difficult time handling the warm weather whenever she spent time with Michelle. 

She flipped through a few movie channels until she found something she wasn't entirely opposed to watching, and absently straightened out the bows she wore in her pigtails. Natallia was still in the kitchen, judging by the sounds of dishes being put away. The two of them had just finished dinner, and since Michelle had washed, Natallia offered to put away all of the flatware, silverware and all of the other things they had used. Though she wasn't very good at it, cooking was one of Michelle's favorite things, especially when her girlfriend would help her out.

Michelle smiled to herself when she thought about how Natallia was probably re-arranging the kitchen while she was busy loafing about. It had happened every time the blonde came to visit, since Michelle always managed to leave her kitchen an unorganized mess (plates would usually end up forgotten in her pantry or in the dishwasher she never learned how to use).

She stopped her daydreaming when she overheard Natallia on the phone with someone- probably her boss -speaking in her beautiful, strange language that Michelle was still trying to learn. Michelle caught bits and pieces of the conversation, mostly of her explaining the reason why she had taken yet another trip to the Seychelles (she insisted it was business- improving relations, economic opportunities- things that mattered to her country). Either way, Natallia was all hers for the next week and a half; it wasn't much time, but it was what Natallia's boss had allowed and Michelle wasn't going to be greedy. Michelle heard Natallia power down her phone once the call was over and smiled. It was definitely a bad idea, or at least an irresponsible one, but she liked that they'd at least have a little time to themselves without any distractions.

Michelle looked over towards where Natallia was standing. She wore Michelle's favorite white sundress, which fit her nicely, but was just a bit short compared to the sorts of things she usually wore. Michelle didn't mind at all, and had made sure to tell Natallia just that every chance she got. She motioned for Natallia to take a place next to her, and gave her the biggest smile she could manage once she finally did sit down. The blonde grabbed the blanket from Michelle, and after covering up her legs with it, leaned against her. She looked up at Michelle, a small smile gracing her lips, took one of Michelle's hands, and pressed a kiss to her palm. 

Michelle tried not to look too happy from the small gesture (even though Natallia knew those sorts of things were what the younger girl appreciated most when they were together). The faint blush on Michelle's face made Natallia laugh (warm, genuine, nothing like the ice queen she was always made out to be, Michelle thought), so Michelle quickly retaliated by messing up Natallia's hair.

The two of them stayed on the sofa that way, neither one paying much attention to the noise from the television. Natallia eventually started to try to fix her hair, just until Michelle took hold of the blonde's hands and set them down in her lap. 

"Let me?" Michelle asked. "Since I'm why it's a mess of tangles right now, anyway."

Natallia traced a finger over the back of Michelle's hand, and then nodded. "Be careful, though. If you manage to tear any of it out, I'm making you spend all of next winter with me at my place- and I won't turn on the heater at all. You might actually freeze."

Michelle grinned. "I'm always careful. And you like me too much to let me freeze, so that's a pretty weak threat." She ran her a hand through Natallia's hair, working through the tangles. Michelle had always thought everything about Natallia was pretty, especially her hair so blonde it sometimes looked white, if the light caught it a certain way. 

Natallia shut her eyes, still tracing patterns over Michelle's free hand. "Let's go to the beach later tonight. We'll look at the stars and go for a swim. The night sky is different here than back home."

"We went to the beach last night, Nat."

"Let's go tonight, too."

"And tomorrow night?."

"And tomorrow night," Natallia said, not missing a beat, "We'll stay at the beach until morning."

"You'll get bored of it, you know."

"I really don't think so, ‘chelles." Natallia shifted into Michelle’s lap, putting her arms about her neck. "Please?"

Michelle gave a quick peck to Natallia's lips, giggling when Natallia kissed her back. She finally had finished untangling Natallia's hair, so she started to twirl a few strands of it in her finger. "You win. We'll go to the beach tonight and whenever else you want. But, you're going to let me pull your hair up for it." Natallia wrinkled her nose at that. "Don't make faces! It looks cute pulled up, Nat. And you'll have to wear that swimsuit I bought you, too."

Natallia pouted a little, wondering if it would be enough to change Michelle’s mind. She was pretty easy to persuade, after all. Michelle pinched Natallia's cheek, knowing full well what she was trying to pull.

"It won't work this time. You already pouted your way out of dinner with my friends last night so you could go...to the beach!"

"It was worth a try. And it's not like you really wanted to go to dinner with them." Natallia sighed, rubbing her cheek where Michelle had pinched her. "Okay, I'll wear the swimsuit you bought only if you don't pull my hair up, and I'll wear my hair pulled up only if I get to wear my swimsuit. Choose."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the 2012 Hetalia Yuri Secret Santa, but I didn't post it outside of tumblr. It's a cute ship that I didn't really consider before getting the prompt. Thanks for reading!


End file.
